Jaune and Neo on vacation
by Ickbard
Summary: Jaune Asks Neo on a date! However the journey will be not only be the date, but the preparation made to make it the best first date ever!


**Hello ladies and gentlemen! It is time i wrote a fanfiction that I've always wanted to do the second I thought of it. This fanfic will take place in Disneyland. The reason is I have been there 56 times over the 18 years I've walked the earth (yes I'm legal now, yay!) I know the place inside and out, timed events, and so forth. So this will be as authentic as possible from my memory. Also feel free to count the references.**

 **I do hope you have a great day - Ickbard McAwesomepants**

* * *

"I don't know guys. What if she says no?" Jaune's face was red as he stood among his friends. "I mean, she has never said a word to me!" Jaune exclaimed  
"She doesn't speak, Jaune" Ren had said. "not once since she joined our high school" Jaune and his friends went to Beacon high schoo in Burbank, California. It was a very nice town. Not much to do besides go to the mall. (At least that's what this writer was told by his crazy ex. But when he ships Cinder and Jaune, can you honestly blame him?) "i guess you're right, Ren" Jaune sighed and said dramatically. I guess i must. Face my fears" Jaune said as if he were in a slice of life anime. "Uh Jaune. She's right behind you" Ren pointed out. Somewhere off school campus, people thought a little girl was in peril. Neo looked confused as she stood there looking at the odd nasily boy. "Oh! uh Neo! I uh... Do you wanna.. Go out on a da-" Before he could finish Neo glomped on him. Jaune's face smiled. His waifu had accepted him as her senpai. She grabbed her notepad. _Yes yes yes a million times yes!_ her notepad had said. "Great!" Jaune said with a mixed feeling of excitement and pissing himself at the same time. Neo's face went from excitement to curiosity. _So where and when are we going?_ Shit. I thought I'd never get that far. C'mon! Respond with something to fill up time! "Well.. you know it'd be our first date and I wanna make it special" Okay i dug myself a hole but I got more time. Neo looked in wonder as to what he was going to say next "And well I'd figure we'd..." Jaune falters for a second looking around her and noticed the Senior Poster to go to MUTHAFUCKING DIDNEYLAND "I'm taking you to Disneyland for the Senior Graduation trip!" He said triumphantly. "I'll pay for your ticket and everything!" Her face immediately lit up and she hugged him again "I hope that's a yes?" she smirked and kissed his cheek. "That is a bingo!" Jaune said accidentally. Neo didn't seem to mind "Jaune! Neo! that is PDA! Step away immediately!" Glynda Goodwitch had stormed along. "To the Principal's office, now!"

"Aaaaw man! we're stuck after school!" Jaune Griped. all of a sudden a one armed white guy in a stereotypical sombrero walked by with one arm. "At least you didn't have your name mispelled in your first fic" and walked away with the strum of a Mexican guitar. Before Jaune or Neo could react the Principal's door opened and They were motioned into Ozpin's office with Glynda waiting in there. "please do take a seat." Now what was it that you wanted to talk about Ms. Goodwitch?" She took a deep breath. "It was PDA, sir." Ozpin looked a little shocked since it was Jaune in the room and not someone like Cardin or Yang. "What did you do exactly, Mr. Arc and Ms. Politan?" Ozpin asked Neutrally to them " They were... they were hugging sir" Glynda said as if her Senpai had been cheating on her. "Ah I see. Very well." Ozpin drank his cup of coffee. Neo and Jaune wee sweating in their seats, being judged by the most powerful in the school. "This is not the attitude to be had in this school." Glynda smirked "I couldn't agree any more." Ozpin thought to himself. "Good. Now Apologize to these two for keeping them after school." ozpin grinned to the two students who were surprised by his response. "W-What?! THEY WERE HUGGING, OZPIN. TOUCHING!" Glynda exclaimed. "As a teacher, you need to understand that it is your job to teach. Not to punish." Glynda looked defeated and halfheartedly mumbled an apology. After she left and closed the door Ozpin looked at the two. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of Ms. Goodwitch. That is not how staff should treat you and I do hope this situation is resolved. Ms. Politan you may leave. Jaune will follow you shortly." Once again the door was closed. " Since sh won't, I'll apologize for your aunt. She's over protective of you, beyond a reason as to why she is. And now I won't get five feet in the door of the house without hearing her tear my head off." He frowned slightly before smiling. "Oh well. It's a price to pay. I'll see you tomorrow Jaune" Jaune got up and smiled at Ozpin. "Thanks uncle." Ozpin smiled and stood up, walking to the door. "no worries, It's my job. Now This Ms. Politan. you two were hugging why?" Jaune looked proud. " I finally asked her out! and I'm planning on paying her ticket for the Disneyland trip for the senior graduation." Ozpin's smiled and patted Jaune's back" Congrats! I'll see you at home in a few hours. Glynda has to deal with some homework and then I have to deal with a Certain Winchester." Jaune opened the door and walked out. " See you later!" He walked out met up with Neo. She looked worried. _What did your uncle have to say?_ Oooh nothing really. Just telling me he'll be home late. Neo nodded and blushed a little. _So in a week we'll be on a date._ Jaune had smiled in response "I can't believe it either. So um... Should I walk you home?" Neo smiled and took his hand and walked her home, telling her all sorts of funny stories to pass the time. Jaune had walked Neo to her doorstep. "Have a great night" Neo smiled and responded _you too Jaune. I'll see you tomorrow._ She kissed his cheek and blushed before walking into her house. Jaune walked the rest of the way home But saw her friend's waiting at his porch. Ruby and Yang were on the swing set, Weiss was doing her homework, Ren was following suit while Nora was reading Jaune's comics. "Looks like lover boy is here"

* * *

 **That ends Chapter one! we aren't going to be immediately in Disneyland, as the journey leading up to it will be shown as well. Kinda like how they hint at the tournament in the lingering future. I hope you all have a great day! When I post my next chapter, who the fuck knows, but I am going to do this a shit ton better than my last work. I might not post as many words, but I hope it will be made up for the context. I'd try to write more each chapter but frankly, writing is hard. Once again I hope you have a great day :)  
**


End file.
